


变成小羊的阿狮（后来又变回来了）

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 🦁🐺，黏糊糊的老夫老妻
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	变成小羊的阿狮（后来又变回来了）

忽然发现，我还从来没有专门写过盾冬当中的模范爱人狮狼的故事，惭愧，于是今天晚上随手摸了个小段子  
又憨又涩的阿狮，虽然变成小咩咩了也还是沉迷于狼狼迷人的身♂体，就显得傻乎乎（不过我觉得只要是史蒂夫，就没法在巴基面前聪明起来）稍微有点煌的小段子  
————  
阿狮被外星人的魔法击中，变成一只金色的小咩咩，小小的软软的，还不到狼狼小腿那么高，小蹄子哒哒哒的特别可爱，狼狼一有空就把小咩咩抱着举起来  
然而小咩咩阿狮一开口就是雄浑粗犷的alpha低音炮，专门用来吓跑那群围着他的巴基不肯走的坏动物。听到小咩咩阿狮发出叫声之前，狼狼总是觉得他男人现在好萌好萌，简直可以赶上七十年前的芽芽，直到某次亲眼目睹小咩咩阿狮发出了百兽之王的低吼，吓跑了一群普通咩咩  
狼狼：…不愧是你啊，史蒂夫  
而且小咩咩阿狮还是个涩咩咩，每次狼狼弯下身子做家务时，小咩咩阿狮总是要跳到他身边去立起来，然后拱他巴基又圆又翘的屁/股。而当狼狼坐下来休息时，会把小咩咩阿狮抱到怀里，于是阿狮趁着巴基不注意时，会像他还是人类阿狮的时候那样洗♂面♂奶（  
不过狼狼对于这些到觉得很正常，因为人类阿狮也是涩涩的，黏糊糊的，总是要和他的巴基抱在一起，贴在一起。然而有天，狼狼因为太久（三天）没有跟他男人做艾（毕竟阿狮现在只是一只小咩咩）于是很想♂要，就从床头的柜子里拿出一根顶端布满颗粒的黑色假杨♂具，涂满润/滑/剂后塞进了湿湿软软的屁股后面，然后一边抽动着嗡嗡震动着的假杨♂具插入湿软甬道，一边低声呻/吟着史蒂夫的名字，没想到把现在是小咩咩的阿狮招来了  
阿狮：咩咩咩（我来咯！巴基(º﹃º )）  
狼狼：！史蒂夫你干什么？！不许把东西从我那里抽出来扔到地上啊，更不许舔…史蒂夫！你这只可恶的涩羊！我要把你牢牢地绑起来！  
然后险些被一只小咩咩玷/污（？）了的生气的巴基用很多又细又软却非常柔韧坚固的长草叶，把涩咩咩阿狮绑到了小屋的柱子上，接着狼狼为了更好地惩♂罚阿狮，故意当着金色小咩咩的面肆意抚♂摸与摆♂弄自己的身体，并发出欢愉到迷乱的哭喊声。看着如此美丽而诱人的巴基在离他不远处自氵卖，然而弱小可怜又无助的他却只能被绑在柱子上看着，意志力和吉尔都濒临极限的可怜小咩咩阿狮呜咽一声晕过去了  
五秒钟之后，一脸懵的人类阿狮从地上爬起来了。没想到解除魔法的条件居然是…人类阿狮心想，不过现在比起关心外星人为什么要设置这样奇怪的解除魔法方式，他有更为重要的事情去做♂  
于是（衤果体的）阿狮与他早已急不可耐要进♂入巴基甜美圣地的boki大吉尔，快乐地将还因为他忽然从小咩咩变成人类而一脸懵的狼狼压在了身下，随便蹭几下便顺利进入了巴基已经完全准备♂好的身体中，巴基只愣了几秒便立即反应过来，也热情而柔顺地搂紧史蒂夫，丰腴修长的腿缠在他的背上。然后这对黏黏糊糊的恋人开始像每一个他们共同待在瓦坎达时的夜晚所做的那样，要享受这令人沉沦又充满欲♂望的快乐之夜


End file.
